


Dreams

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: :), Cuddling, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, more like Halloween adjacent, the plot isn't all that Halloween-centric lol, this is just flat-out one hundred percent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: A/N: Just a sweet little adoring husbands modern-day Halloween drabble. :3Summary:"Forever, then."It's hardly a whisper. And it doesn't quite sound like a question - they're past that - but Kurogane can still hear the waver in Fai's voice. He can hear the way the word catches just slightly in Fai's throat, likeforeveris aching in his chest the same way it's aching inside Kurogane's, something so incredible it physically hurts to think about it; and Kurogane swallows, hard, and closes his eyes as he carefully turns to press a kiss into Fai's hair."Yeah, Fai. Forever."





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t posted a fic since February, I’m so out of practice. This is tiny, but at least it's something. Bless Hallowe'en for giving me ideas.

Fai is exhausted. That much is clearly obvious.

He’s face-first on the bed, and he hasn’t even gotten under the covers. He’s still in his costume – some kind of pretty robe thing that Sakura had insisted would make him look like a wizard – and his hair is a disaster against the pillow, the long strands spread out messy and ridiculous all over the pillowcase.

In short, he’s a rumpled, exhausted mess, still flushed and happy and adorable on the high of a successful night of handing out candy, and Kurogane is pretty sure he can’t be blamed for immediately needing to curl up beside Fai and wrap himself around him.

It works perfectly, of course, because there’s little Fai loves more than to be wrapped up in Kurogane’s arms. He’d once admitted that it was one of the few things that actually makes him feel safe – his eyes skittering away as he said it, the embarrassment clear even through how absolutely wine-soused he’d been – and from that day Kurogane had stopped second-guessing himself. Now, he lets himself touch Fai as freely as he wants – which is pretty much always. And he definitely makes a point of wrapping up Fai in his arms as often as he possibly can.

At present, the sigh that seeps out of Fai – something tired but so obviously happy, as Kurogane carefully pulls him close – is a sound that Kurogane feels all the way to his soul, and he knows that he’s smiling as he presses his face into Fai’s hair. He doesn’t bother to stop himself. He’s been trying to let himself smile more, after all. Fai loves it when he does, so who is Kurogane to deny him?

“Mm, Kuro-pin.” It’s barely audible, with how gentle Fai’s voice is. “Are you comfortable? I’d love to be better company, but I’m afraid I’m going to drift off in approximately thirty seconds.”

He can hear the exhaustion there, underneath the happiness, and it makes Kurogane hold on even tighter to him. Fai had made it home from work far too late to join them for dinner, but just in time to be there for when the neighbourhood kids had started to show up. He’d stripped out of his suit – Kurogane had picked it up off the bedroom floor and hung it up, so it wouldn’t wrinkle – and he’d dumped himself into a cold shower, drank nearly a whole pot of coffee, and then slipped into his Halloween costume just in time for the kids to arrive. Kurogane had then spent the night watching the four people he loves most hand out candy together, all of them sitting on the steps together laughing, surrounded by jack-o'-lanterns and their wild assortment of homemade Halloween decorations, and his heart is so full he’s afraid it might burst with it all.

This is real. This is real, and it’s theirs. Their house – their home – and their memories to make.

And if Kurogane’s had to go through years of hell to get here, it’s all been worth it. He’d do it all again in heartbeat.

He’d sat there tonight and watched Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona talk with the other kids, while Fai had sat nearby and smiled like he was the happiest man in the entire world, and Kurogane’s heart is _aching_. And now he gets to spend the night wrapped up around this beautiful, beautiful man, and neither of them need to work in the morning, so they can actually sleep in together.

Fai can finally get some rest. He’s been so tired, and he was so sweet with every single one of the children who stopped by tonight – so determined to make the night fun for everyone, and to give Sakura and Syaoran and Mokona an amazing Hallowe’en, and he had never once let a hint of his own exhaustion spoil anything for the kids – and Kurogane is so in love with him it _hurts_.

He’ll never be able to believe that this is his. That this man chose him. That they have a family, even, and a home to call their own.

Kurogane’s still not used to his dreams actually coming true.

“Kuro-love?” There’s a hint of a bit more awareness in Fai’s voice, and he’s shifting, slightly, in the circle of Kurogane’s arms, like he’s going to turn to look at him. “Are you okay? Did –”

“I love you.” It sounds all but ground out. He can feel how hot his face has gone. And when Fai goes very still, Kurogane pushes his face harder into his hair. “I do, and those kids love you, and you’re so good with them, and I know you’ve been working too hard, and I wish I could –”

“It’s worth it.” Fai’s voice is very soft, suddenly. “It’s all worth it, if I get to come home to you.”

There’s a catch to the words, and a thumb rubbing against Kurogane’s wrist, a slow, soft line against his skin.

Kurogane, carefully, takes a breath and buries his face deeper into Fai’s hair.

His eyes are stinging. He thinks he can be forgiven for it.

“Kuro-sweetie?” There’s not really concern in Fai’s soft voice. Mostly he just sounds too tender to cope with. Then, he laces their fingers together, tangling them until they’re all intertwined; and when he squeezes, it’s so gentle Kurogane can barely feel it. “I love you, too, you know. And you already do everything you can to take care of me. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

The words are still far too gentle, and Fai’s thumb is a soft brush over his skin.

Kurogane swallows, and closes his eyes, and holds on tighter. Fai's pretty much pressed right against him, but Kurogane needs to get him closer. It’s like there’s a vice where his heart should be. 

He should be _better_ at this by now. He should be able to at least _try_ to cope. They've been married for _six years._

But it doesn't seem to matter. He's so in love with this man, and he just keeps falling harder with every passing day. He wouldn't have it any other way.

The thought's barely settled, and Kurogane's barely started to tighten his grip again, before Fai shifts and turns in his arms, gently putting pressure until Kurogane gets it and lets himself be rolled onto his back. Like that, it's easy as anything for Fai to slide on top of him, settling between his legs as he stares down at him, and Kurogane feels his breath catch, his heart missing a beat at the terribly sweet way that Fai's looking at him.

Because his lips are just barely curved up, into one of those small, sincere smiles he reserves just for Kurogane. His eyes are so fond it hurts to look at.

Kurogane stares up at him for a moment, and then he feels himself go pink, and his heart is in his throat as he reaches up and wraps his arms around Fai, tugging at him with a gruff, "Well, get down here, then," and Fai  _laughs,_  so pleased and high and so _happy_ as he lets Kurogane pull him in; and it's quite likely the sweetest sound that Kurogane's ever heard.

"Such a brute, Kuro-pon."

He's grinning against Kurogane's neck, wide and happy and so fucking _tickled_ as he settles against him, and Kurogane squeezes his eyes shut against the sting, tightening his grip around him.

_I love you. I love you, I love you._

"You - you love it."

His voice doesn't sound like himself. He sounds really rough, actually.

And maybe Fai hears that - fuck, who is Kurogane kidding, of _course_ he does - because Fai drops into silence for a moment, before he swallows and lets his nose brush against Kurogane's neck. His nose is kind of cold, and it's all so cute Kurogane can barely cope with it.

"I love _you,_ Kuro-sama."

He says it like it's nothing. Like it's a simple statement of fact.

Kurogane knows it's not. He knows exactly how much meaning is behind those words for Fai.

And Fai says it every day, too. With his words, and with his actions, and with every little thing he does to make Kurogane's life so, so wonderful.

He says it every day, in so many different ways, but Kurogane will never get used to it. Never, never, never.

"You - you too."

It sounds achingly honest, but that's okay. It's not like the two of them have anything to hide from each other any more.

And the sigh that Fai gives seems to come from deep inside him - something that sounds like soul-deep happiness - before he settles his weight against Kurogane, and slips their fingers back together. Their fingers tangle like they were always meant to, and he can practically feel the emotions radiating off Fai. Safety. Home. Family. They're all things Fai associates with Kurogane, and Kurogane will be grateful for that for the rest of his life.

"You're amazing, Kuro-darling." Fai's voice is barely a murmur against the side of his neck. "You're amazing, and I kind of want to sleep right here, right on top of your lovely self, for a little while. Would that be okay with you?"

His nose is still brushing against his neck, and Kurogane's heart is beating so hard it hurts. It takes everything he has to tighten his arms around Fai, burying his face deeper into his shoulder.

"Stay as long as you like."

He can hear the ragged note in his own voice, even under how gruff he sounds. He sounds like a mess. And Fai's silent for a moment, before he presses a bit closer.

"Forever, then."

It's hardly a whisper. And it doesn't quite sound like a question - they're past that - but Kurogane can still hear the waver in his voice. He can hear the way the word catches just slightly in Fai's throat, like _forever_ is aching in his chest the same way it's aching inside Kurogane's, something so incredible it physically hurts to think about it; and Kurogane swallows, hard, and closes his eyes as he carefully turns to press a kiss into Fai's hair.

"Yeah, Fai. Forever." He sounds just as messed up he feels. He sounds _exactly_ like he's fighting the tears that want to slip out. And when he feels Fai swallow, his grip going frantic-tight around him, something suddenly desperate in the way he's clinging to him, Kurogane takes a breath and tightens his arms, tugging Fai as close as he can while he buries his face in his hair. "Get some sleep, alright? I'll be right here when you wake up."

It's true. He has absolutely no fucking intention of moving. He'll lie here all night if that's what Fai needs. 

And Fai doesn't say anything for a moment, before he swallows and nods, letting his weight rest a bit harder against Kurogane, and Kurogane carefully reaches down to pull the blanket up over both of them, before he goes back to cradling Fai against him. For a few seconds, there's silence, and then he barely hears Fai's soft whisper of, "Love you," so gentle Kurogane can barely hear it; and Kurogane closes his eyes, rasps out a helpless, "You, too," the words twisting inside his chest and feeling like they've been dragged from somewhere deep inside him; and then he feels something in his soul settle as the last bit of of tension drains out of Fai on a gentle sigh, leaving him loose-limbed and completely relaxed on top of Kurogane, the full weight of him resting against him as he presses his face into Kurogane's neck and just lets Kurogane cradle Fai against him.

It's perfect. It's absolutely, utterly perfect.

And Kurogane's not going to be sleeping tonight. He doesn't want to miss a second of this.

Instead, he just closes his eyes, focuses on the feeling of Fai's heartbeat, and cradles Fai against him as Fai slowly begins to drift off, his breaths gradually evening out and his weight settling heavier against Kurogane; and Kurogane just pulls him in closer and holds on to him as tight as he can.

Forever. No matter what happens, he'll make sure that Fai knows, every single day of their lives, just how loved and adored and absolutely cherished he is.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being [tumblr](http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) buddies, I'm always happy to make new KuroFai friends.


End file.
